halofandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem
The , unofficially named the "legendary planet" '''or "Sigma 7", is a mysterious world toward which the aft section of the frigate , containing John-117 and Cortana, is seen drifting towards in the Legendary epilogue of the game Halo 3. Seconds later, a light shines across the surface of the planet, as the Forward Unto Dawn is caught by the planet's gravity. The planet also appears in a small image in the Halo Encyclopedia, where it is shown to have a reddish-orange color on a small illuminated section. This is the location seen in the Debut Trailer for Halo 4.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2011-halo-4/714846 It has been confirmed by 343 Industries in the Halo 4 ViDoc: Making Halo 4: First Look video that it is in fact a dyson sphere, this is in conjunction with the information that the Halo 4 multiplayer map Wraparound is a solar generation facility used to create light for the local lifeforms. Background The planet is littered with blue-glowing symbols and geometric patterns - clearly Forerunner in origin. At least two of the symbols are clearly recognizable. The surface of the planet bears a certain Forerunner symbol that has appeared in wall ornamentation on all of the Halo installations, on the surface of the Ark, and on the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. There are a number of theories concerning the meaning of this symbol, some of which interpret it as the main emblem of the Forerunners, the symbol for the Halo Array and the related installations, or possibly a Shield World. A Marathon symbol, a common Forerunner symbol often used to refer to a ReclaimerHalo: Contact Harvest', ''page 274-75 and The Seventh Column are all seen on the surface of the Legendary Planet. Speculation on just what the planet is, its purpose, and even its location are varied. Whatever the case, it is clearly inhabited by something, or was at one time, and by the Forerunner symbols it seems to have at least been occupied by the Forerunners in the past. Although its purpose and identity are obscure, the planet is a story device meant to keep the series open to future game titles or novels, and leaves the opportunity for John-117 and Cortana to continue their adventures well into the future. Theories Shield World Given the planet's clearly-artificial appearance, it's possible that it is one of the many Shield Worlds constructed by the Forerunners as safe havens to protect them from the Flood and the activation of the Halo Array. One theory suggests that the common Forerunner symbol seen on the surface solely represents a Shield World, relying on the fact that the cover of Ghosts of Onyx bears this symbol and the book prominently features a Forerunner Shield World, which leads to some believing that the planet is the planet that Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, Franklin Mendez, Blue Team and the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs and SPARTAN-IIs were transported to. However, the common symbol on the cover may simply reference to the fact that the story of the novel puts strong emphasis to the Forerunners. Furthermore, if the symbol only represented a Shield World, its common appearances on the Halo installations and the Ark would be unexplained. Also, all Shield Worlds seen so far are disguised as natural planets, whereas the Legendary Planet bears clear evidence of artificial Forerunner construction. Forerunner colony Yet another theory is that it could be an abandoned Forerunner colony or planetoid-class ship, similar to High Charity. Throughout the Halo franchise, there have been a few mentions of the Forerunner colonies prior to the discovery and subsequent war with the Flood, notably in the Halo 3 Terminals. This theory provides an alternative to the Shield World theory, as well as explaining the planetoid, the Forerunner symbols, and providing an opening for sequels; however, if the Forerunners had indeed been living on this planet-like object, they would have been killed when the Halo array was fired (unless, like the Ark, the planet is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, placing it outside of the effective range of the Halo Array). It may also be infested with flood due to the flood infecting so many planets and that may be why it was abandoned. Another point supporting the theory is that there appear to be cities on the surface. Reading the Terminals, an interesting phrase appears on Legendary, that 05-032 Mendicant Bias, a Forerunner AI who defected to the Gravemind and was later defeated by Offensive Bias, says directly to Chief, stating: :"Atonement. :And so here at the end of my life, I do once again betray a former master. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable - keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions. :But I would have my masters know that I have changed. '' :''And you shall be my example." - Mendicant Bias The last line has caused fans to believe that Mendicant Bias had an intention of showing the Forerunners an example of his "atonement" who is the Master Chief. Knowing this many believe that the AI protected the Master Chief, and prevented a number of unseen events on the Ark and Installation 04B from affecting the Chief and his missions. Some have also theorized that he deviated the portal's course at the last moment before he was destroyed. Though no information supports this and it has been neither stated nor implied, it can be supported logically in that the Ark's Portal might have several possible entrance/exit points throughout space; the Forerunners adapted to the Flood with extensive redundancy in all systems and escape mechanisms, so it is possible that the Forerunners on the Ark established themselves at a different Portal destination, possibly one of many, and Mendicant Bias shifted to this destination when the Forward Unto Dawn was halfway through, thus severing the ship and dropping the Master Chief's half near the colony. The Domain A new possibiltiy has been revealed by the Halo Anniversary terminal videos. Frank O'Connor of 343 Industries indicated that these videos would release hints about the upcoming Halo 4. In the 2nd terminal video, Guilty Spark is discussing the final deployment of the Halo array, as well as the possibility of the loss of everything that the forerunners knew. At the moment of his discussion with Installation 3's Monitor, the legendary planet is specifically and prominantly shown as Guilty Spark mentions "All the knowledge of the forerunners", suggesting that perhaps the world contains the source of the domain collective knowledge. Location According to Cortana in the epilogue the Forward Unto Dawn was travelling through the portal entrance as it collapsed, but that only "some of us it through" - the Arbiter in the fore half. Based on this it would appear that the planet is located somewhere outside of the galaxy not far from the location of Installation 00, and made more evident by Cortana's mention of the Ark's status - heavily damaged, as opposed to "destroyed" as 343 Guilty Spark predicted. Trivia *If you look 'very closely '''you can see strange marks on the planet that resemble forerunner technology, which may prove to be an artificial planet such as Onyx. *John-117's fate parallels King Arthur's. He sleeps (in a cryotube) on a mysterious island (in a unknown part of the Galaxy, or on ''Forward Unto Dawn), until the day when he is needed. ("Wake me when you need me.") *In previous images, it seems as though the symbols seen on the planet suggest the planet is made up of machinery. But as seen in the early Halo 4 concept art, the supposed Legendary Planet is shown to have organic life, such as land and water. *On the lower left side of the Legendary Planet (as seen in the Halo 4 concept art), a small circular area can be seen. This is suspected to be the location of the Halo 4 announcement trailer. On the upper left side of the planet, a series on white rings can be seen. This may be an artificial cloud formation or some other mysterious mechanism. *The early Halo 4 concept art shown at Halo Fest seems to show signs of nature and life. All of this could be located on the inside of the planet since Sigma 7 (speculated name) is supposedly a Shield World and the outer shell appears technological. The concept art of Halo 4 even indicates the presence of birds on this planet. *If what Mendicant Bias says is true, then it's speculated that the Flood or perhaps a more dangerous threat is still present, possibly the Precursors. *Although early concept arts of Halo 4 show UNSC ships, it is currently unknown how the UNSC is involved. *In the Halo 4 Concept Art, it is shown that there are ships exiting/entering the same hole that the Forward Unto Dawn is entering. These ships resemble the description of the cylinder-like ships and containers the Flood arrived in prior to the events of the Human-Flood War. Whether they actually are or not is speculation and is currently unknown. *In one of the Halo 4 Concept Arts, it is shown that a fleet of ships (supposedly the UNSC) is decimated at the entry point where the Forward Unto Dawn is approaching in the teaser. It is currently unknown how they were destroyed. *Possible Halo 4 relation: In the level "The Maw" in Halo Anniversary, a terminal tells of 343 Guilty Spark is expressing his displeasure of the Reclaimers' attempt to destroy Installation 04. Guilty Spark makes reference how the Elite Forerunner group, the Prometheans, would easily subdue the Reclaimers' efforts. Guilty Spark then say's how he sounds like "Her", The Librarian. The scene then zooms out of the room Guilty Spark is in and shows a landscape with Forerunner structures in the distance. Guilty Spark say's if the Prometheans were around, the humans may actually "prefer the Flood". The scene then, for a mere second, show's the Didact's symbol. *In Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary mission The Pillar of Autumn, on the notice board on the bridge, there is a picture of what appears to be the Unidentified Planet with a "Trollface" imprinted in the bottom left hand corner List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 4'' Gallery File:Snapshot 2008-02-24 18-42-09.JPG|Close up view of Marathon Symbol on the planet. File:Symbolonghostsofonyx.jpg|The common Forerunner symbol seen on the Legendary Planet, as it is seen on the cover of Ghosts of Onyx. File:Shieldworldsymbol.jpg|The Forerunner symbol that has been seen in certain areas around the Halo series, and most recently, seen on the Legendary Planet. File:Shieldworldsymbolonplanet.jpg|The Legendary Planet with the symbol brightened. File:Planet.jpg|The Legendary Planet with the sunlight at its brightest. A mechanical surface is clearly visible. File:Overlayed.png|Photo of the unknown planet zoomed in. The Seventh Column and several other symbols are clearly visible on it. File:130ld_forerunner_planet_illum.png|An up-close image of the unknown planet. When one looks hard enough, they can see the Seventh Column symbol. Halo 4 Teaser Forerunner Artifact.png|The planet/construct, with a tunnel/portal - from the Halo 4 teaser. Halo4background.JPG|Halo 4 Teaser poster, featuring the planet/construct. Halo4_1600x1200.jpg|Halo 4 Teaser poster 2, featuring the planet/construct. Concept-art.jpg|The Legendary Planet/Sigma 7 concept art. Sources Category:Places Category:The Forerunner Category:Planets Category:Forerunner technology Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 4